Star Wars: The Lesser of Two Evils
by Darkagumon
Summary: Story that I wrote using information from a Star Wars RPG I made up myself. It's only the first Chapter and I'm not sure how to continue. Review Please.


Chapter One:  
  
"Sir. the scout ship we sent out yesterday has returned.", the Science Officer reported.  
"Have him report to the war room as soon as he lands.", Captain Drayson ordered.  
Captain Drayson slowly walked toward the war room thinking as he did.  
"Whats going on?", Jade asked with a little sneer in her voice.  
"The scout has returned and I'm hoping the information he collected will be enough.", Drayson explained.  
"It better be. Thats one of my pilots and he had better have gotten something.", Jade growled.  
Sometimes Vann Drayson could forget how Jade could be if annoyed and it wasn't any wonder. Jade had been a Dark Jedi for the Emperor. Even though she had gone through the Jedi training under Luke Skywalker, she still showed that she could be angry and still maintain control. Drayson, at times, wished he had the amount of control of the force she did. His powers were there but were very weak. But to make up for that loss he had been trained by the best Lightsaber trainer in the galaxy. He could beat anyone, even Skywalker. Suddenly, Varn walked in with the scout pilot and they all entered the war room.  
"What did you find in the system?", Varn asked as soon as they had all sat down.  
Even though Varn was human, he was the son of the famous Admiral Ackbar. He had been adopted when he was only several years old and had been the first human to command the Mon Calamari defense fleet. He had left his home to build up a fleet of merchant ships so he could help the Rebels move supplies.  
"I found a fleet of only three Stardestroyers. They also had several cargo ships there but they shouldn't be too much trouble.", the pilot replied.  
"Three Stardestroyers could still put up a good fight. I should know.", Drayson said.  
Drayson had worked for the Empire for several years. He had defected after the Emperor had died because he had only loyalty to him. When Drayson defected he took a pair of Victory-Class Stardestroyers with him. One of those ships had been a secret weapons development facility which had developed the first cloaking shield. It had also developed a way for sensors to detect a cloaked ship and to allow a cloaked ship to see the enemy while cloaked.  
"We'll hit them hard and fast.", Jade said with a evil looking grin.  
"No. We need to organize ourselves. What ships are ready to go right now?", Varn said.  
"My two ships, the Victory and the Republic, are ready to go and Jade's Tiger and Tie Killer are also ready. All other ships are under repairs from our last battle.", Drayson replied.  
"I've got one ship that will be ready to go in a couple of hours. That should give us a good sized attack fleet.", Varn said.  
"Your ships took most of the pounding in the last battle, what ship do you have?", Jade said surprised.  
"Something that will make that warlord wish he had stayed with the Empire.", Varn said with a big grin.  
"I'll inform the New Republic that the operation is on and they should get into position for the invasion.", Jade replied.  
"Better tell the Imperial Fleet too. We can't afford any mistakes,", Drayson added.  
After Jade had left and the pilot had retired to his quarters, Varn started the planning for the second phase of the attack.  
"This isn't going to be easy. I think we should wait until we get the fleet up and running before we attack.", Drayson admitted.  
"Under normal conditions I would agree. But this is the first time the planet has been left with such a small fleet. We may never get this chance again.", Varn replied.  
"That may be true, but if I only could get a few more days I might be able to get a few more ships into battle shape. The Hammerhead only needs two days to get the main hanger bay operational."  
"I'm well aware of current fleet status and I wish I could give you the extra time. The problem is that the New Republic is under pressure from the Naddian Government to remove the Imperial Warlord from they're worlds. The only reason the Empire is helping them is because they need to show they aren't the enemy any more."  
"I'm well aware of the Empire's change of heart. I just wish that we had more time and resources. The current simulations say we will suffer the most casualties in this conflict."  
"I'm sorry but the mission must proceed. I suggest you return to your flag ship. We need to make final checks on all ships before we leave."  
Drayson left the war room and proceeded to the turbolift that would take him to his personal transport.  
  
End of Chapter....  
  



End file.
